What Happens When The Internet Visits the Phantomhive Manor?
by Experiment 516
Summary: Sebastian was making a cake. Nothing new, nothing different, except right after it's finished, a man barges into the Manor...claiming to be the 'Internet'...? I was bored, and this is what I came up with... Enjoy!


**Hello readers. This is a product of my boredom. I always wondered what would happen if Sebastian got a hold of Youtube and found neverending cat videos...**

**I DO NOT OWN YOUTUBE, THE INTERNET, OR BLACK BUTLER! Just thought I should point that out... And now, without further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Ciel tapped his cane impatiently. "Sebastian! Will you hurry up!"<p>

"I am sorry my lord, these kittens were d-"

"I don't care. We need to get going."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian got up from the ground, and walked away from the rolling bundle of kittens.

Ciel walked in the door and Sebastian followed behind, like a shadow...with a face. Ciel held out his arms and the butler took the cloak off his arms mechanically.

The young earl walked away without comment. He made his way up into his study where he promptly sat down in his chair and proceeded to read some odd end of a document.

"Sebastian," the boy called, "Bring me something sweet to eat."

"Yes my lord. Would a slice of chocolate mousse cake with raspberry sauce suffice?"

"Yes, yes, that will be fine." Ciel waved his hand and Sebastian exited.

Sebastian made his way out of the study and walked to the kitchen. Picking out the ingredients, he quickly began to make the mix the cake batter. Within fifteen minutes, the cake was done.

The butler deftly sliced the small cake into five pieces and placed one of them on a plate. The plate was hand-painted with blue swirls. That particular set of dishes was from Saint Petersburg, Russia. Ciel's father had gotten it on a business trip.

Sebastian put the single piece of cake, along with the rest of the cake on a larger platter, on a cart, made a fresh pot of tea, and wheeled the cart to Ciel's study. Just when he walked out of the kitchen, someone came barreling into him. The butler, even with his demon speed was not able to catch the cake...or the tea before it fell to the ground.

"Well, that's not good," he mumbled getting to his feet, dusting off his coat.

Sebastian glared at the man who was looking at the floor sheepishly. The stranger had brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he was wearing glasses that made him look somewhat scholarly. Underneath his tweed jacket was a black turtleneck shirt and he was wearing a pair of jeans (but of course Sebastian didn't know what jeans were...)

"Who let you in?" the butler said coldly.

"Me, I let myself in, it's not that hard..." the stranger said. Sebastian walked up and looked over his shoulders. The front doors were thrown off their hinges, dangling sadly, and barely from the doorframe.

Sebastian Michaelis, at seeing this, glared at the man, trying to to lose his temper,"Just who do you think you are! You break down my master's door, ruin his afternoon tea, and you don't even apologize! Now l-" Sebastian was cut off from his rant when the man perked up, and answered the only question posed to him.

"I'm the Internet! Bringer of awesomeness and funny cat videos!" at this he began to run around with his arms stretched out to the side, giggling and laughing like a maniac.  
>Sebastian was about to snap back, but something made him stop, two things actually.<p>

"Funny...cat videos?" he asked, curiously and then wondered, _What the heck is the 'Internet'?_

"Yeah," said the man, stopping right in front of him, "Funny cat videos. Here, I'll show you." The man pulled a thin silver rectangle, about four by six inches out of his jacket pocket. The Internet pushed a button on it, and it began to glow.

Sebastian squinted suspiciously. The man tapped furiously on the rectangle. Sebastian moved slightly to attempt to get a better look, but it was shoved into his face before he could get a look.

It took a few seconds for the demon's magenta eyes to adjust to the glare suddenly in his irises.

The rectangle seemed to be some sort of...screen. It had moving pictures, of cats none the less.

Sebastian stared in awe. There was a little black kitten sitting on a floor pawing at a little red glowing dot that kept moving away whenever its paw got close to it. The images changed and there was a tabby with white paws walking on a table, getting close to a window, but when the cat tried to jump to the sill, it missed it by about three full inches.

The usually stoic butler's eyes sparkled in mirth. "What is this?" he chuckled as another kitten jumped off a couch, trying to reach a table, missed by a couple inches.

"Welcome to Youtube, my friend..." the Internet said, patting Sebastian on the back. The Internet looked at his watch. "Hey , listen, I have to go now, but you can keep the tablet."

Sebastian ignored the man as he walked out the ruined wooden doors.

Ciel finally got tired of waiting; two hours later. He stormed out of his study, almost smashing the door as he slammed it shut in anger. The furious boy made his way down the stairs and into the main entry hall, were he found Sebastian, sitting on the floor, still staring at the glowing screen.

"Sebastian, what the _hell _are you _doing_?!" he yelled. The butler jumped and slipped the screen inside his coat deftly.

"Young master, I-" he was cut off.

"I don't have time for a butler who refuses to finish his tasks, and goes off and does something else! Now, I'll ask you one more time, and this time, I command an answer! What were you _doing_?"  
>Sebastian meekly (if that expression was possible on a demon butler) pulled out the screen, still glowing. Just as he put it in Ciel's hands, the screen went black.<p>

"What did you do to it?" Ciel asked, though now so much mad as curious.

"I didn't do anything to it, my lord."

"I don't believe you."

"Whyever not? You seem to have forgotten, if you don't mind me saying so, that I cannot lie to you."

The boy huffed and stalked back up to his study, not before shooting over his shoulder, "Prepare dinner Sebastian, I am quite hungry."

The butler bowed.

As Sebastian chopped carrots, and numerous other vegetables, he smiled to himself. He didn't lie to his master, he hadn't done anything to _specifically _ turn off the device, whatever it was, but hell had picked on one thing, just before the device went dead.

'_Battery at one percent,'_ it had beeped in an automated voice.

He didn't do anything to it, no, he simply had no way to charge this battery.

"Dammit!" he heard a voice exclaim loudly from upstairs,"Why won't this work!"

Sebastian kept smiling.


End file.
